mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Sky Heights
Night Sky Heights is the fourth course in Luigi's Mansion 64. The entrance is located on the first floor of King Boo's Mansion. Once Luigi has collected ten Starlings, sunlight will be shining down from the ceiling. If Luigi stands in the sunlight and looks up at the multi-colored star, he will be transported to the level. The sunlight will disappear once the player has activated the Wing Cap Switch in Night of the Wing Cap, but Luigi can still return to the level by standing in the same spot and looking up. Night Sky Heights is a level with very little backtracking, and offers different paths around the level to different Power Stars, which makes it possible for Luigi to collect them in any order he desires. Night Sky Heights is set in the skies, but unlike in SM64 the course doesn't have any flying carpets to get from one platform to another. Enemies on his way are Chuckyas, Lakitus, Zomb-ombs, rarely Goombas and Fly Guys. Levels 'Star 1: Scale the Big Maze' Luigi must get on top of the large maze for this star. Head across the donut blocks and jump down to the platform on the right with the pole. Climb the pole and jump to the spinning platform and then to the giant maze on the left. Run around to the back of the maze and wallkick up to the top. Go to the edge of the top, past the two Bob-ombs, and do a precise longjump wallkick to jump around the ceiling and ledgegrab the top. If this jump is too difficult, it is also possible to use the cannon on the pirate ship to shoot to the top of the maze. Go to the end of the top of the maze to get the star. 'Star 2: Ahoy, Ship Aboard!' Head straight along the path, past the donut blocks and drop down onto the bottom platform. Stand on the red star at the end of the platform to warp to a high up area. Go across the platforms and climb up the pole. Be warned that a Fly Guy is waiting for Luigi at the top, so jump off the pole as soon as he reaches the top and grab the nearby platform. Jump up and go onto the ship. Climb the pole in the middle to get the star in the crow's nest. 'Star 3: Red Coins of the Mansion' For this star Luigi must collect 8 coins around the mansion at the top corner of the level (the Big House in the Sky from SM64). To get to the mansion, Luigi must use the cannon located on the ship, pointed as far right as it will go. The locations of the red coins are as follows: # At the end of the platform Luigi lands on # On the front balcony # Under the box next to the fireplace, push it to reveal the coin # Above the fireplace # On the edge of the window # Over the edge of one of the platforms. Push the box on the landing platform over to where the first red coin was to get up. # On one of the tricky triangles # Inside the hole at the top of the mansion After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears on the floor of the mansion. 'Star 4: Through the Rings' Luigi must use the cannon again for this star. Head up the ship and jump in the cannon. Shoot through the ring to the left of the ship to the island in the sky, and then jump down through the three rings to land on the platform with the star. 'Star 5: Swinging Under the Maze' The second star of the maze is under, instead of over it. Head back to the maze. There are two swinging platforms underneath the maze. Go to the back edge of the maze and drop down to the furthest one. Make sure to adjust the camera so that the platforms are both visible, and jump between them to get the star. 'Star 6: Pick a Box' This star is hidden under a movable box. Go through the red star warp, but instead of climbing up the pole to the pirate ship, jump off the platform onto the island with the 3 boxes. Two of the boxes are covering up blue flames, which can be visible before they are able to burn Luigi, and the third box covers the star. Enemies *Lakitu *Spiny *Zomb-omb *Goomba *Fly Guy *Chuckya *Pyro Boxes (broke) Category:Sky Location Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Music-Chrono Trigger Category:Town